THE HERO AND THE THIEF
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: The hero is praised, the thief is swatted. T for violence and mild adult themes. No lemons, just teasers, poor link. OC! If you dont like OCs, dont read! okay u can read, just review everyone!
1. Chapter 1:Hey, you cant

**THE HERO & THE THIEF**

I didn't expect to find love anytime soon; in fact, I never expected to ever get married. It wasn't that I hated everyone in the far and wide provinces in Hyrule; it was just that I was busy, too caught up with my work to find a girl. Besides, they are always so annoying, going ga ga over me, piercing my ears with their shrill screams of excitement. I don't know how I'm not insane!

Anyway, Rusle's sword snapped in half and he told me to go into the market and get some tools. Heh, he was just too lazy to go get them himself.

So, here I am, at the market, minding my own business and looking for the usual.

(**STORY POINT OF VIEW**)

A girl clad in black with long, silky black hair was sitting above the small shop's wooden roof. Link gasped and plugged his ears with his fingers. But she didn't scream, in fact, she was smiling from underneath the black cloth that covered everything underneath her hazel eyes. Link gave her a completely dazed look, a swirling wind of confusion enveloping him.

"H-Hey, what are you doing up there?" Link asked. The scrawny, bald old man turned around from the goods he had and towards the hero clad in green.

"Did you say sometin?" He asked in a slightly annoying croaky voice. The girl held a finger in front of her hidden mouth and disappeared from his view. Suddenly, she reappeared from behind the old man, taking as many ripe, juicy, gracious green melons she could carry. Link's mouth almost dropped when he saw how many of those heavy suckers she could carry. He couldn't even lift 6, yet she had, like, 13!

She turned around and winked at him, her heavenly hazel eyes glistening in the radiant beam of Hyrule's blistering sun. Without another action, she hopped back onto the wooden roof.

"Ah, helloooo, earth to Hero, do you copy?" The old man asked impatiently. Ignoring the man's name for him, Link snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, a girl just took your food," He snitched. The man's face went from scrunched to dumb-founded.

"Oh no, GUARDS, THE HAZEL CLOUD MADE AWAY WITH ME FOOD AGAIN!!!! You're da hero, STOP HER!!!" He grumbled. Link nodded and followed the long trail of heavily silver armored guards on the chase of the thief. The 17-year-old made his way to the front of the line, then suddenly turning into the alley that led to Telma's Bar when he noticed a hint of lavender fill his keen, pointy nose. While almost tripping down the stairs, Link grabbed the dirty door-knob and puled it open.

(**LINK'S POINT OF VIEW**)

Well, was that a enormous difference in temperature and smell, not to mention light. I went from freezing my ass off to sweating, from squinting to see in the dark alley to squinting to see the bar in such bright light. And the thing that really shook me was the smell; from the smell of rust, smelly people, and certain substances I hope I didn't step in to the obvious odor of grease, smoke, and all sorts of rare meats.

When I entered, Telma wasn't as cheerful as she always was to see me. Instead, she looked nervous, which gave everything away automatically.

"Alright, Telma, where is she?" I asked, not feeling up to listening to her rather persuading excuses. I could see in her brown eyes that she knew there was nothing she could say that could convince me she wasn't here.

"Link... What are you going to do with her?" She asked uneasily. I froze. I hadn't really planned to actually catch her, let alone to do anything about her. I knew the thieving policy in this land, so I couldn't turn her into the guards, she didn't deserve to die. So, what could I do with her?

(**STORY POV**)

"Don't worry, Telma, she won't be executed," He assured. Telma sighed in relief, her large hands on her chest to emphasize it.

"But I can't just let her get away with it, she could get caught if she keeps doing it," Link warned. Telma leaned her head on her hand that had her elbow lean on the soft wooden table. Suddenly, The sound of a creaking door reached Link's highly skilled ears.

"Sorry, Telma, I have to do something!" He yelled as he ran out the door. Just in time: She was just leaving the the south gate. Link followed her scent until she was once-again in his full view. Without warning, she skidded to a halt, causing Link to trip over her body. H hit the dirt-filled grasslands of Hyrule with a loud thump, followed by a whinny,"OWWWW!" Almost immediately after the cry that came from the supposedly "mighty hero," the girl gave out light giggle,a sound that made Link's pointy elf ears feel oddly delighted.

"Wow, the tattle tale's really light on his feet, yet his head is big and weighs a toN!" She laughed. Link growled like the wolf he was, hating her sarcasm, yet mysteriously respecting it.

"SHUT UP!"Link demanded, feeling the anger grow in his throat, although he felt something else boiling in his heart. The girl dropped on her knees and put her finger on his soft, pink lips, leaning in almost a hair away. Link gulped, an action which here by extinguished the flame in his chest. Instead of furious, he found himself nervous around a girl. It was that nervous he was used to; nervous of how they would torture him when they spotted him. No, this nervouse was like spring water to the dried lake inside him. His heart was speeding up, not much, but it was.

"Make me," She said plainly. Link's eyes locked on to her fingers, watching them fly to her face and pull off the mask she had around her face.

(**LINK'S POINT OF VIEW**)

I don't think, in all my travels across the gorgeous and vast land of Hyrule, I have ever seen a woman or place as beautiful as her. Her eyes were brighter, her nose was small and round, her head shape was perfect, her smile... I couldn't quite put my finger on it but something about her caused something deep inside, I felt so... Weird.

"Fine,"I managed to say. I grabbed her wrists like a skilled python would pierce its prey's throught, bringing her down hard. She squinted her eyes upon seeing I had brought her down, making me grin widely. And then she grinned, too. Why was she grinning? Obviously, I had bested her, right?!

"Awww, I guess I lost. I guess I shouldn't fight back still because I'm a lady and you're the hero. Is that what you're used to? Everyone letting you do anything just because your a hero?" I could feel the shaking in her voice, she was mad at me. But this wasn't true, I didn't like all the attention... wait, this girl is not treating me like a hero!!! Wow, this is cool!!!

Well, at least it was cool until she forced my hands back and held me against the ground. Ah man, I couldn't move! Damn, for some thief, for some girl, she was really strong!

"Well, you aren't getting away with it with me, bub," She smiled, I almost melted right then and there. This girl was so different!

"Bye, ," She waved and began to dash away.

"Hey, wait, you can't-" I stopped, I couldn't say anything that would stop her, it would just be a plain waste of breath.

* * *

"So, didja get what I needed?" Rusle asked when I came back to Ordan on Epona. I felt my eyes rip open, I totally forot about it. Ruscle crossed his arms and shook his head.

"We'll talk about your reason when you get done with your chores, but for now... GO TO WORK!!!" Ruscle ordered. His bark ended with a quiet grin on his face, I smiled, too.

(**STORY POINT OF VIEW**)

Link grabbed the leather brown reigns in his gloved hands and spurred her through the small black gate that led to ordan. As he passed his friends they waved, Ilia fainted like always, and the cuccos winked at the misterious wolf.

Eventually, Link found himself in the wide open plains of Ordan Ranch, next to a man far taller then he was.

"What's the matter with you today, bud? That was a minute slower than the usual!" Fado complained. Link bit his tounge, afraid he might tell him off.

"Sorry, its just this thought," Link mumbled almost silently.

"Oooh, is it a girl?" Fado asked moving in closer and making his eyebrows bounce up and down his thiick forehead. Link's face turned a light shade of pink, like the color of dress Uli always put on her new baby, Selena. That only prooved Fado's point.

**(LINK'S POINT OF VIEW)**

I had no idea why I was blushing, I mean, sure the girl back at the market WAS on my mind since she left but that doesn't mean I have to blush about it.

"So when's the wedding?" Fado snickered at me. I think I turned a bit redder, maybe out-doing Epona a bit. UHG, I am etting so mad at myself, why am I blushing, and what is this annoying feeling in my chest. It's wierd, just thinking about her is making my heart speed up, I hate this feeling!!

"T-T-There isn't a wedding! She's just some girl who-"

"Makes your heart race?" Fado smirked, sounding as though he was reading a romance novel. I froze, how did he know that?

"So?"

"You're in love, Bud."

_**WHAT?!?!?!?!?! DID HE JUST SAY IM IN LOVE?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?**_

**Hey guys, this is my author's note!!! I hope you all enjoy this story. Hey, Guys, I need your review (and girls, lol) if I dont get Reviews im ganna think this story sucks and im ganna stop writing. So, for those of you who aren't lazy, I will write just for you!!!!**

**love, Cuccos want to kill me~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2:Looks just like

_**CHAPTER TWO:**__** "**__**LOOK'S JUST LIKE…"**_

"Well, e-even i-if I am i-in l-l-l- that word, she's gone forever," Link stammered.

**(LINK'S POINT OF VIEW)**

I don't know what was wrong with me at that moment. I feel so... dead. I guess, just knowing that I'll never see her or another gal like her made me just drop. Maybe... Maybe I did LIKE her- a little.

"Well, how would you know that?" Fado asked. It was official; I was going to have to explain the story soon, right after this.

"She's a thief, "I felt even more down, WHY?!?!?!?!?!? I hate this feeling, it burns in my core.

"WHAT?! Okay, you need to explain!" Fado ordered, his brown eyes as wide as the fields they worked in. I sighed and sat on the ground, not really wanting to talk. I mean, I never had a problem with talking, it's just, I never really have a reason to talk, a nod or a shake of my head usually does the trick, but in this case, I had to talk. Welp, here it goes~~~~~~~~

"Wow, Bud, you must really be in love!" Fado laughed. I stared at him, not mad, but not accepting, how would he know.

"How would you know?" I asked, I didn't mean to sound angry; it just came out that way.

"This is the longest I have ever heard you talk," He grinned. His dumb smile, it was so goofy looking! Though, I couldn't resist laughing, but not now, no!

"So?" I asked, wow, that time I sounded like a spoiled rotten child! Damn, what's happening to me?!

"It was all about _her_," Fado bounced his eyebrows. UHG!!!!!! I DO NOT LOVE HER!

"I DO NOT LOVE HER!" I yelled, grrr, he was making me mad now. Whoa, I'm never this angry, and over a girl.

**(STORY POINT OF VIEW)**

With a deep breath, Link cleared all his thought, washing away all his anger. The sun was setting, bringing twilight, the majestic time where all worlds intertwine, took its reign over Hyrule. Link stared up into the orange and pink skies of twilight and let a small sentimental wet tear slither down his cheek from his dark blue eyes.

"Besides, I only loved, and will ever love, _her,"_ Link sighed, his bottom lip trembling under the pressure in his heart. Fado patted him on the back and then stood up to his seven foot hight. Link glanced up at him, through the shattered pieces of his heart, through the longing river trailing down his fingers like silk.

"Well, let's get ya'll home. Much ablidged for your work today though," Fado nodded. Link stood up and went behind his red horse, Epona. With a wave of his hand he hopped upon her and rode off until he got to his tree house.

"YO, LINK, before you go to bed, you just have to tell me about the girl you met in the market!" The always animated Talo demanded, his finger pointed at the young hero, his other hand on his short's hip.

"H-how'd you know about her?" Link asked. Beth gave Talo her "don't be so stupid you make me look stupid in front of Link" look.

With a hard slap at the back of his head, Beth growled," Go on Talo, tell... Link... what you did!" The way she said Link was a big mood change from the other words she spoke, Link ignored it like he had learned to.

"NO WAY! Just tell us about her Link! Don't pay any attention to Beth, she's just jealous!" He rubbed his spiky brown hair, glaring at Beth.

"I AM NOT!" Beth barked. This whole scene was quite amusing for Link, even though they had this sort of feud every day of the year. He just knew they would end up together in the future, but until then...

"Talo was eavesdropping!" Malo shouted through the fight. Talo stopped arguing with his future bride and stared nervously and shameful into his hero's justice-glowing eyes. He had his hands behind his back and wobbled from side to side, embarrassed, ashamed, and sorry.

"Talo... good-night guys," Link yawned, stretching to touch the sky. Talo made his special noise of confusion.

"Whaaat?! You're supposed to scold me until I trick you into telling me who she is!" Talo protested. Beth grabbed his round ear and dragged him away from Link, of course, waving good-bye to Link. Malo took a single glance at Link before following right behind them. Link shook his head, they were just too cute.

The next morning~

**(LINK'S POINT OF VIEW)**

I woke up to the rays of the sunshine beating upon my sensitive eyes. It was morning already. Gods, I'm so tired! I couldn't sleep; I was up all night thinking about that girl! I've officially made up my mind: I do not love her, I HATE HER!

Oh well, so, I got out of bed and did my usual routine: Get dressed, make breakfast, brush hair and teeth, head outside, go to Rusle's, and listen to him blab about something we'll never remember. Except when I got to his house atop the hill, Rusle was talking to the mayor. By their serious expressions, it was about something that could threaten our town. I quickly found my place next to Rusle, but by then they had finished their conversations.

"Good morning Link!" Mayor Bo greeted me, my eyes being drawn to his mustache. I loved his mustache; I hope I could grow one like that one day. Yeah, a mustache...

"Link?" Rusle snapped his fingers to wake me up.

"MUSTACH?" I answered, not thinking. Oh boy, that earned me a huge laugh from him, making me go a light shade of pink.

"Hey, but, listen. I need you to focus this time when you go to the market… And no flirting with the ladies this time, K?"

"I don't!" I protested, putting the color of our tomatoes to shame.

"Whatever, Hero," Rusle smirked. I growled at him, he knew I hated being called that dumb word, but I had too much respect for him to say anything.

After saddling Epona and riding her to the market, empty minded.

**(STORY POINT OF VIEW)**

Link zipped right through the crowds on foot and back to the scrawny man he had met yesterday. When the old dude realized the events of yesterday he mumbled some swearing words about him, Link having to try to ignore it. Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, a young woman with long, waist length hair with bright hazel eyes, but not clad in black. Could it be… No, this woman had little children around her; the thief would never be capable of taking care of them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The cranky old man asked, shaking Link out of his trance.

"Uh, w-wood, glue, and coal," He answered, a bit nervous. With a few grumbles, he handed him his supplies and waved in the next customer. Link sighed and decided to go talk to the brunet, just to make sure.

* * *

"What? Oh, no, these aren't my kids, they're orphans I take care of,"


	3. Chapter 3:kiss me

**THE HERO & THE THIEF**

"Oh," Link replied plainly. Suddenly Link continued," Can I help in any way?" The woman glared at him, her hazel eyes piercing his wolf eyes, like shattered glass.

"You think just because you're a hero we need you for everything?" She snapped. Link was sure of it this time, this was the thief!

"There you go again, thinking I'm just one of those snot-nosed bratty heroes, I'm not, and I hate being treated differently!" He lost his temper. The little kids went behind her, trying to get away from the angry hero.

"Again? I-I have no idea w-what you're talking a-about."

"Uhuh, right... thief," Link narrowed his eyes. The girl made an angry face at him. Suddenly one of the kids went in front of her and inquired," Are you a thief?"

"No, of course not." The little blond boy nodded and stuck his tongue at him. The hazel-eyed woman giggled a bit before leaning to his ear and whispering," We'll talk later, but for now leave. Her hot breath against his ear made his insides cringe. Link nodded, understanding why she didn't want to talk about that topic at this moment.

**(LINK'S POINT OF VIEW)**

Well, I don't like her, but she caused no harm to me so I wasn't willing to get her in trouble with this pack of street children. That would just be plain rude, an action that has never come naturally to me.

The oldest one of the bunch came out from hiding, his short brown hair tangled in his dirty fingers. The woman glanced at him quickly before pushing me down. I fell hard to the stone floor, swearing I could hear the sound of a bomb. It didn't necessarily hurt my butt; it more hurt my head, my brain rattling in my skull.

"Hey, what the he- ck was that for!!!" I scowled at her, stopping myself from cursing in front of young kids. The dumb lady winked at me, causing a strange energy coursing through my veins. Before I had a chance to break out of my trance, she ushered her little "posy" away, off towards the Goron stand with a green watermelon.

I watched them pass the green "ball" from one to the other, over and over and over, slowly getting me dizzy. The seven of them looked like they were having a lot of fun, it all made me long to be back in those days in Ordan before the Great Plague hit us. Whoops, I guess I let a dumb, weak tear catch me off guard. I quickly flicked it away. Then suddenly, I heard something far into the distance, like Epona's hooves, but harder and more than four. I jolted up and decided to go check out what the noise was, my view leaving the mesmerizing sight. I wonder if this was the best choice, but this noise really had to be observed. Just in case.

**(STORY POINT OF VIEW)**

During their little ball game, the oldest forgot to remember to pay attention, gawking over the pretty girls around his age strolling around, batting their eyes at him. The melon flew past him, down the street to the north gate, where Link was headed, and probably was already inspecting. The hazel thief shook her head and followed after him, grinning widely. To her surprise, the things Link had heard were coming straight for the brunet, getting ready to trample him down. As her motherly instinct consumed her, she dashed after him and shoved him to the goats that were busy chatting amongst themselves. The bulbins, along with their powerful king, came inches towards her, practically scraping her caramel skin with the colorful horns. Link, uselessly standing back, gasped his heart stopping. Suddenly she jumped into the air and onto the bull, smirking proudly at him. The king of bulbins didn't seem at all amused, more aggravated then anything. He threw a punch at the cocky thief and... Missed.

He had to marvel at her cat-like reflexes, more skilled, he was sure, the he himself. The bulbin would have surly trampled him, in the first place, had he been put in the same situation, and second of all, he would have been knocked unconscious by his wild green punches.

"Hey, GIRL, BE CAREFUL, I'M COMING!" Link yelled. The black-haired thief shot him an n unwanted look as she hopped behind the bulbin king. As if she was super Woman, she grabbed him from behind and threw him off the red-eyed bull. That king fell hard, yet surprisingly shot right back up. Link watched her plain expression, searching for a hint of fear in those gorgeous eyes of hers, nothing. She was not afraid at all, in fact, she was standing in his face with her arms crossed and an unimpressed expression on her effortlessly attractive face. The Bulbin King didn't take her underestimating him too kindly, as expressed when he slammed her to the ground. Link gasped and sprinted to her aid. At least, he would have if those damn moron minions hadn't tackled him, too. Annoyed and frustrated of being squished by a stinky, and gods honestly repulsive, creature, she grabbed his wrists, as she did with Link, and knocked him over, stealing her title as the dominant of the fight. Link, however, was still struggling under the pile of stupid mini bulbins.

Well, it wasn't like the king of all bulbins was just going to give up like that, especially against a _girl. _So, he laughed and rolled over, taking back his title, which would've remained if it wasn't for the fact that the girl he was fighting wasn't a weak chick. With a series of powerful flips, she slammed the bulbin over her shoulder and to a fate of its head cloncking against the sturdy cobble-stone. Noticing the "mighty hero" still struggle with the small fries, she headed over and tapped on their shoulders. They stopped devouring the hero and glared at her. She clanged their heads together and stole Link's sword.

"HEY!!!"Link whined.

"Oh hush, little girl," She teased. With a single slash, the two bulbins exploded into the dust they came from. Link snatched his sword away from her and shoved it back in his sheath.

"You're not ganna finish the big one?" She asked, smiling too coolly. Link sighed and marched over to the big guy like a spoiled child that got sent to his room. As soon as she had remembered, she bolted over to the child she saved. He had a small scrape on his arm, but nothing that wouldn't heal.

"Are you okay?" They asked each other in unison, laughing about it after words, signaling they both were.

"Kyale, do you now understand what I mean when I say you're my princesses that I don't hate?" She asked the eldest of the pack, stroking his messy hair. Kyale nodded, finally understanding.

"You risk your life to save us, no matter what, when, or how," He hugged her.

"That's right, 'cause I'm your big sister, huh?" She added. Kyale nodded and buried his face in her black shirt.

"Hey, lady, we need to talk, _now." _Link pulled her away from the heart-warming scene.

**(LINK'S POINT OF VIEW)**

I dragged her to the door of Telma's bar and made sure she was against the wall so she wouldn't dare try to escape. Well, as I should've expected, she did, making me have to knee that part of the wall and use my arm to block the other. She wasn't getting out- Suddenly, her sweet, tender lips smacked against mine so hard that it felt like magic. My heart sped up 100 times faster after skipping a beat, my eyes drooping low until they closed. My mind, my thoughts, and my brain shut down, leaving me her puppet. Strongly, even though my brain was trying to tell me to get away from her, my lips mimicked her lip's movement. I couldn't really blame them. After all, they hadn't touched any one's lips since- _her._ So suddenly, I felt a surge of want, no, need pierce my body, like a deserted man in a desert has a need for water. She was my water, the freshest and best water that I ever gazed upon and drank. I leaned in harder, wanting the distance between us become nothing, but she caught my weakness and escaped. I let her, my head still clouded in this strange feeling that was even stronger then when I was with Midna, much stronger. I wanted her to come back, I truly did, but I knew this girl was out of my league.

Later that evening I came home, this time remembering the stuff Rusle needed.

"What's wrong, Link, you seem a bit dazed today," Rusle asked, a hint of concern in his voice. I shook my head and started to head away until he grabbed my arm and turned me around. He was grinning menacingly.

"You have that same look I had when Uli first kissed me: Dazed, confused, and completely in love," Rusle stared at my eyes, examining my expression.

"Oh, please Rusle, not you too; I think I have enough of Fado annoying me about her! I mean sure, she doesn't treat me like those other girls, she the complete opposite of me and yet we are so much alike at the same time. So what if she has a voice that moves me and her eyes make me lose all sense of reality! It means absolutely nothing!" I stormed my lightning surging throughout my being. Rusle just stood there, wild-eyed, blinking like I was a ghost.

"That is the most I have ever heard you talk, and it's all about that girl. You kissed her, didn't you." I gave up, this is hopeless, he wasn't going to listen to what I had to say, so I just decided it was time to go to bed, to sleep on it.

"G'night, Rus," I waved. He waved back and closed the door to his house once more. The stars were dull now for some reason, not as amazing as I had always been accustomed to. It was all thanks to that dumb girl. If she wouldn't have ever been a thief I would never have ever met her, therefore, I would be happy without her. But at this moment, my heart hurt, I couldn't stand being away from her. I don't know why but it hurt enough for me to cry, like with Midna. No, no one, not even that annoying girl, could ever replace the space I reserved in my heart for Midna!

Finally, after a few minutes of debating with myself, I ended up all snug in my blanket, dozing off slowl- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. Chapter 4:Decided to give him a chance

Blink... Blink... Blink... Blin- "Hey, Hero, wake up!" A light, yet demanding, voice ordered, causing me to jolt up from my bed and accidently fall off. I hit the ground pretty hard, and I think I hit my head on the floor, but I was too tired to really understand what was going on. Though, something actually got through my head: The voice, repeating over and over again, as if trying to tell me it was important. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then suddenly, I felt a huge, but surprisingly light, weight on my back, followed by my shriek and a beautiful giggle. I jumped up and instinctively wrapped my arms around her. I tried to pull away quickly with a large blush on my face, but she... She hugged me back... "Well, Hero, someone missed me," She chuckled, pulling away and rubbing the top of my head. Her touch was so... Celestial. It was like Farore had come down from the heavens and merely gazed at me... My heart felt funny, it was fluttering and going wild... STUPID GIRL, STOP IT!

"What are you doing here, girl?" I asked, dazed and sleepy mixing into one. The hazel-eyed girl rolled her eyes and sat lazily in my messy bed. I watched as she glared at me sharply, he arms crossed, and I scratched the top of my wild bed-head. Man, I just realized I'm a wild sleeper... Probably Ganon's fault for all those nightmarish situations...

"Excuse me, hero, I _have_ a name, you know. Hmph, how rude. You really are just like every other hero, aren't you, and here I was going to give you a chance," The girl said in a cocky attitude. With that, she flopped on her back and put her hands behind her head. The way the light of dusk hit her, making her bright and sparkling like a lake running forever in a graceful forest, was intoxicating. She wasn't like other girls, she was more... I don't know... More 'Down to Earth'. Yeah. Most girls were too caught up in being uge fans of "The great hero of light" and boy bands than being true to themselves and being who they are...

"Yeah, well, you're one to talk, why don't you call me _Link_ like the rest of the village, or even my first name, Damien?" I questioned her, but she merely shrugged and yawned.

"Anyway, Hero-"

( STORY POINT OF VIEW! )

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Link barked, placing his right knee between her knees, both of his hands at her sides, and forehead against forehead. The black-haired girl, of which race Link was still trying to figure out, was grinning up at him through mischievous eyes, glistening with delight. With each sparkle, a wave of happiness and joy course through his veins.

"Ah, LINK!" Colin gasped, surprised at the scene before him. Link jumped up off her and backed away. He gulped and looked at Colin's wide blue eyes.

"Colin, it.. it's not what it looks like. I was... She... Erhm..." Link tried to explain, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Colin was young, so it was difficult to tell him what happened, he'd take it the wrong way and then tell Rusle. "Colin..."

"I'm sorry Link, I'll come back later," Colin blushed, hurrying himself out of the tree house. Link sighed irritably and sat on his bed with his elbows propped on his knees and his palms in his face. He growled a frustrated sound into his hands and then leaned back against the bed. The girl giggled and stroked his bangs out of his face, gazing into his eyes. She loved those eyes: The eyes of a kind, gentle, powerful beast. They were the only reason she decided to give him a chance (Or was it her actions the day before?). Something about them told her that he wasn't like every other hero among history, who let attention go to their heads.

"Hey... You said you'd give me a chance, what did you mean by that?" Link asked in a sleepy voce.

"I meant... I'd try being your friend and getting to know you, to see if you really are a bratty hero or not," The teen smirked. Link stared at her a while before standing up and grabbing Epona's saddle off of a hook made out of a goat's horn. The hazel-eyed woman gave him a questioning glare until he picked out his clothes. That's when she finally got up and stopped him in his tracks. "Hey... What are you doing?" She asked bluntly.

"Well, I've gotta work today... Would you... I don't know... Like to... Never mind..." Link blushed, turning around and starting a fire in his "Oven". "Anyway-"

"What were you going to say?" She asked, looking around the place for a chair or something to sit on.

"It's stupid but... Would you... Like to help me herd goats today?" Link asked nervously, but in a tone that was mocking his words and himself. The girl giggled a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why is it stupid?"

"Be-because, well, you're a... A... G-girl and, uh, girls... They don't like... I..." Link tried, his face red and turning darker every second that passed. The girl released him and frowned"I'm a girl, and that automatically means I don't do work? I have you know, I've been taking care of myself, and my little brother, since I was twelve-years-old, and that includes working in Hyrule Fields for money!" She defended herself, crossing her arms tightly and turning her back on him. Link grumbled under his breath and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him. He expected to see her with a scowl, but she was shaking in laughter with a huge grin on her face. "I'm just kidding around: I know you mean no harm!" The girl snickered. Link sighed through his teeth and then went over to his table, pulling out some food from the top shelf of his stove. He then cracked some eggs and poured them on a pot.

"Hey... You said you had a name... What is it?" Link asked as he put the pot on two strings to hold it above the burning fire. The girl smiled simply and shrugged, leaning against a wall.

"I have many names. For a theif, I'm called the Hazel Cloud, the Dark Ninja, and the Wrath of the Shiekahs... But as an innocent little teenage girl in Hyrule, I'm called Big Sister, Shelly, Telma calls me that, and Sis'. But my real name is... Sheik..." She replied hesitantly. Link turned to face her in surprise, although he wasn't quite sure why.

( iLINK'S POINT OF VIEW! )

Her name was... Beautiful... And so... Oddly... Familiar... Anyway, I just nodded and stood in front of her, holding my hand out for her to shake. "And my name's Link, or Damien, whichever you want." She smiled, and shook my hand back. Her hand was soft and fit perfectly into mine. Beautiful. Simply... Perfect... For some dumb girl, anyway. I shook myself out of my trance and took my clothes down to my dark basement thing. "You know how to cook right? Good, then when it starts-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just go change, Hero," She grinned mischievously. I growled at her, but just decided to drop it. That girl is... Something else.


	5. Chapter 5:Sheik Shindabarai

When I finished changing from my pajamas into my regular work clothes: A long white shirt with one green sleeve that was stiched to my long shirt (Complimentary of Uli), baggy white capris, a green belt-like thing, and a blue sash around my stomach, tied to me by an orange string, although I was still struggling to get it tied right as I walked in to my kitchen. Sheik looked rather annoyed, but not at me, she had her gaze on something else. I followed her line of sight, and stared at the ruined breakfast. I frowned and crossed my arms tightly over my chest. What was wrong with her? How could she _not_ cook? Everyone knew how to cook in Hyrule, that was what it was known for, next to the fairest princess in the world and being the resting place of the triforce. She burnt my food :(.

"Are you _really_ that used to stealing food that you can't even cook?" I asked. I sounded rude. I didn't mean to sound that way, it juust slipped. That's one of the main reasons I rarely talked; Because I was always afriad I'd hurt someone's feelings. I don't know why, I just feel like I had once, but I _know_ I never had.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, LAMEien," She stuck her tongue out at me. HOW CHILDISH! I can't hold it any longer, I have to- My thoughts are interrupted as my door was teared open, causing us both to gasp and lach our eyes on to the intruder... Oh geez... RUSl! Colin must have told him about our paculiar position, and now he's probably here to... Throttle me!

"Link..." Rusl never yelled at me, EVER, but occasionaly he would make his voice deeper and firm, which always scared me. I mean, when I was younger, around seven to thirteen, I used to get myself into fights with random monsters that happened to be in the forests, EVERYONE in the village would scold me, but Rusl always scared me the most, and as such I had more respect for him than any other. I think the reason his scolding scared me, was because he was the one, and only one, who was willing to take care of me and raise me after my parents died during the plegue. So, he was like my father.

"Rusl, I c-" I tried to explain, but me off.

"Link... You better not h-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence upo looking at Sheik. His eyes went wide, as if he was staring at a ghost. Iturned to look at her, but I didn't get what was so shocking about her. "I-I-I-I-I-I apologize, ! I should not have... Please forgive me!" Rusl bowed. I stared at him with huge eyes and a mouth gaped open. What was wrong with him? He NEVER bowed to anyone! Who was this girl, and what didn't I know?

"Oh, it's okay! Kids like to exaggerate a lot," She smiled lightly at him. Was it just me or did the smile seem... Less than when she smiled at me? Heh, I'm just kidding, why the heck would she smile at me any more? "Ahhhh (Sigh) I'm really hungry, Hero cook me something," She ordered. Was she just making me do something for her... In my _own_ home?

**(iSHEIK'S POINT OF VIEW!)**

I could just feel the annoyed energy radiating from Link. It was too hilarious. I wanted to push it more, and see what Link would say, but then that blond guy, who seemed oddly familiar, offered breakfast over at his house. While I wanted to just stay and annoy Link further, I just decided to go ahead and accept the invitation, so as not to be rude. Hey, just 'cause I steal doesn't mean I wasn't brought up with manners!

So, I winked at Link and jogged over to catch up with Rusl to leave. Link looked at me with slightly wide eyes, blushed, then turned his head away, until it regestered that we left. Then he ran to catch up with us; We were already down the ladder in front of his house. "H-Hey, wait up... Please!" He pleaded, chasing after us, jumping off the ledge of his house and in front of us. Strange... It was like... Da ja vou. And you know what? I remember my great, great-grandfather, also named Sheik (Every third generation was named Sheik in my family, it just so happens that for the first time EVER the name had fallen upon a girl), had told me a tale about heroes , whom my family had served a couple of times over the past 6,000 years, and saying something about them being shy at first. Seems about right. After all, Link is a hero. And heroes eventual let the attention get the best of them. I didn't realize it until now but... Did I... Just sigh... Sadly about it? What did I care if those big, deep, wild, untamable, wolf blue eyes that just sucked you right in to them... Wait what was I talking about?

**(STORY POINT OF VIEW)**

As they made their way to Rusl's house, they recieved wonderous, and excited, glares and reactions; Or, more accurately, _Sheik_. And if _that_ didn't startle Link enough, what happened when they entered the house definately did!

As soon as Uli laid her eyes on Sheik, her eyes went wide and he mouth gaped open. Link could tell, in her shock, that she was going to drop her little six month old baby. Rusl probably postulated the same thing, so he strolled over to his blond wife and took the red-headed child, handing her to Link, of course. Whenever the adults were busy and needed to do something, their children were always handed to him for a while. Well, at least _before_ he was a hero; Then only Rusl made him babysit. Good ol' Rusl.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-... SHINDABARAI!" Uli shrieked. Link turned to look at Sheik with a VERY confused look on his face. Hazel eyes was prooving to be very amazing.


End file.
